


Something Good

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mistaken identities and head hitting.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Something Good**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore am not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement. 

**Commenced:** July 4, 2002 Completed: July 21, 2002 

**Category:** Josh/Donna 

**Spoilers:** All, including season 3 finale. 

**Rating:** YTEEN 

**Summary:** Mistaken identities and head hitting. 

**Author's Note:** Started this one a few weeks ago, jotted down the bits I wanted to write and then put it aside to work on my series story. With that out of the way... it was back to this one. Thanks to Bridget for beta reading. 

This is a stand alone, no sequels, tells all I want to tell Enjoy!

"Nothing good can come of that," muttered CJ.

"What?" Donna asked brightly, spinning around to face the Press Secretary.

CJ tipped her long stem glass across the crowded conference room towards two women chatting intently towards a corner.

Donna lifted her own glass to her lips and discreetly glanced in the direction. At first having difficulty finding anything amongst the groups talking that would seem unusual, before finally spotting the duo that sparked CJ's interest.

She nodded thoughtfully as she turned her gaze back to CJ, "Ohhh you're right... nothing good."

"What do you think we should do?" replied CJ, nodding and plastering a happy smile on her face for someone who walked past.

"What *can* we do?" questioned Donna.

"Yeah." nodded CJ at a loss. "Where's Josh?"

"Still with Toby, meeting with Grant and Wallace from the commission. I think they've convinced them to back our proposal," Donna replied.

"Hmm," CJ muttered, tapping the glass against her bottom lip.

"CJ, you're not going to suggest that Josh goes over and breaks up that little chat?" Donna's eyes widening at the thought.

"Well..."

"CJ, sending Josh into an ambush like that could be bad."

"Well she was talking to Terry West before *they* started chatting," offered CJ.

"Really? But isn't he..."

"Oh yes, I know who he is too... Hmm... nothing good," CJ replied.

~*~

"... I do believe we could work well together on this platform," Amy nodded, before taking a sip of her wine.

"And you are seriously looking for a position like this one? I mean we would need your full commitment here, in Boston," he stated.

"I understand that," Amy replied. "There's... well there's not going to be a lot to keep me in Washington these days."

He smiled charmingly, showing his white, perfect teeth. "Good... good. You should talk to... now where is she? Ah there," he said as he craned his neck around the gathering and caught his strategists attention. "Maddie is a wiz... just the, well the best thing Nate did was take her on board."

Amy glanced around and watched the petite brunette confidently make her way across the room.

"Terry, you wanted something?" she smiled as she reached them.

"Maddie Sanderson, this is Amy Gardiner. She was working with the WLC until a few weeks ago. She's looking for a change in scenery and I think we might find something worthwhile for her. Ladies, you should chat. I'm going to find Neil and see if he has managed to convince any Bartlet people we have something important to say," as he bowed to them graciously.

"Good luck with *that*," chucked Maddie with a wave, as she watched him go.

"You don't think it's a possible outcome?" quizzed Amy with a smile.

"No."

Amy scoffed, "believe me I know where you're coming from."

"You've had... oh, you worked for the WLC? You were tangled in the fall out of Brenda joining up with these guys?"

"You could say that," shrugged Amy as she downed the last of her glass of wine.

"So you're looking for a job? Surely Washington would be your preferred playing field? Believe me, I know it can be murder, but it's where everything happens," she replied.

"But you left it behind," added Amy.

"Yes but I burnt too many bridges on the first pass and cleaned up the remaining ones on second pass. It was time to get out and recharge. Then of course my lifestyle changed and I found I was happier here," Maddie replied. "You're not involved with anyone? You can pack up and leave whenever? Look I'm not asking it as a potential employer question, don't worry, just girl talk. I learnt long ago about trying to have a relationship when you're both in different cities."

"I am, but... I think it's fairly dead in the water these days. I think the chase was fun but now..."

"Ha! For you or him?" she laughed.

"I'm not sure I know anymore," laughed Amy.

"I was looking forward to catching up with some of these guys," Maddie commented as she glanced around the room.

"You worked with most of them?" Amy questioned, looking into her empty glass and wishing she had another one.

"Yes... for a while, on the first run through and for the first year or so of the administration. Then I got out, came here to Boston, started working fell in love. Nathan and I've been married for two years, and Nathan jr. is 12 months old."

"Nathan? As in Nate Sanderson?"

"Yes," Maddie nodded

"But you work for him?" Amy continued to question.

"Well only part time now with the baby. But yes, Nathan was... is my boss."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And that didn't cause a problem. You dating your boss and then marrying him?"

"No. We were professional about it and everyone could see that. A bit like them I would imagine," said Maddie nodding across the room.

Amy turned to see Josh with a huge grin sneaking up behind Donna. He picked her up and spun her around; she let out a short squeal of surprise.

"Them?" Questioned Amy.

"Yeah sure. Well, perhaps not *that* display," Maddie grinned. "When I last spoke to Joshua a few months ago, he said there was someone... looks like he finally got his head out of his ass. They're too perfect for each other."

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked, not correcting the error in regards to Josh's relationships status, as she watched Donna slap Josh on the arm. The smile on Donna's face told Amy the admonishment wasn't serious.

"Just look at them will you? He's crazy about her. It's the way he bounces. I never really found a way to describe it back in Washington, but now I've since found the perfect comparison. That's what becoming a mother has done to me I guess. There's this toy, it's a Disney character called Tigger... Nathan Jr. has one. Anyway, it stands up and you basically hit it over the head and it doesn't do anything for a second. Then it says 'I'm so happy I could bounce' and it starts jumping all over the place. I howled with laughter the first time I saw it in the store because it reminded me of Josh around Donna. They make each other happy, I think they always have. I don't know why he ever tried to deny it. She's the best thing that could have happened to him. And I'm happy for them. He deserves to be happy."

"A Disney toy that you hit over the head reminds you of Josh Lyman? Well the hitting over the head isn't a new concept," Amy shrugged.

"Yeah and Donna was just the woman to do it," Maddie continued to grin.

"You sound like you know him rather well," smiled Amy, trying to appear unflustered.

"Ah well you sleep with a guy for two years you tend to work them out," smiled Maddie.

"Sleep with him?" Amy questioned pointedly as her attention turned back to Josh.

~*~

Donna heard "bring me bagels" the second before she was picked up and spun around several times. In surprise she let out a squeal, which she knew wasn't very professional, but really, Josh picking her up and spinning her around wasn't standard procedure either.

"Put me down!" she chided as he landed her back on her feet. She gave him a slap on the arm and chastised him.

"Really Josh, I wonder sometimes how you graduated kindergarten let alone managed to weasel your way into a job at the White House," she added. He was giving her the full 1000-watt dimpled grin, and she couldn't help but smile back at its brightness.

"They're on board Donnatella! We got them! I am the master... the master politician. For centuries to follow, my legend will remain!" he laughed.

"Oh god... he's going to be unbearable tonight," added CJ. "For goodness sake Donna, keep him away from the liquor because it will put him over the edge for sure."

"I don't care," Josh grinned back at the press secretary, "nothing could ruin tonight for me."

"Ohhh famous last words mi amor," grinned CJ.

"What?" Josh asked suspiciously.

Donna leaned in. "Don't look now, but Mandy is standing over in the corner looking at you, with a smirk on her face. And I can also see Amy looking more than a little pissed with you at the moment."

Josh dropped his gaze to his shoes. "Yeah, and when doesn't Amy look pissed with me these days?"

"Yes, well there's that," replied Donna.

"Okay that did it for my joyous mood. So..." Josh looked up and spotted the women, and then quickly turned back to Donna, trying to put a faux smile on his face, and failing dismally. "Donna, you know just now when you told me about Mandy and Amy both looking at me... you failed to mention they were standing *together* doing that!"

"Whoops?"

"Yeah, shit this has gotta be bad," Josh stated, looking to CJ and motioning his arms around, still trying to smile.

"What are you doing Josh?" CJ asked. "The words coming out of your mouth don't match the expression on your face."

"Yes," he continued to smile. "Well I don't want Amy to know that I think I'm in deep shit here. So I'll just keep talking for a minute making it look like the fact that they are talking together doesn't faze me before I go over there and hope Amy has calmed down and that they haven't been chatting long."

"They've been over there for five to ten minutes Josh. Amy was chatting rather animatedly with Terry West for about ten minutes before calling Mandy over and then he disappeared," offered CJ.

"They've been having a rather intense conversation since then," added Donna.

"And you didn't think to stop it?" Josh questioned, the tone of the last few syllables rising.

"Oh and what would I have said?" Donna complained. " '...excuse me but I think Josh would have a problem with you two communicating, I think you should stop right now...'?"

"You could have."

"Oh and that would look professional?" Donna snorted.

"About as professional as Josh picking you up and spinning you around like... like, well like he did," added CJ.

"You think they saw that?" Josh winced.

"Ohh they definitely saw that," nodded CJ.

"This is sooo bad. Do you think I should go over there?"

"What's bad and go where?" questioned Sam, coming in on the tail end of the conversation. "Oh hey, good job with Grant and Wallace," Sam then grinned going for a high five.

"Thanks," grinned Josh momentarily distracted, and slapping Sam's hand.

"So...?"

"Mandy and Amy have been in conference," nodded CJ.

Sam's gaze traced across the room. "Yeah? Oh, that's bad," he nodded. "You want to go over there? To you current girlfriend who has been talking to your ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Josh replied. "I mean, Mandy and I get along okay these days. She's happily married with a kid and we've matured from where we were back then."

"Well sounds like one of you has at least," offered CJ.

"I've gotta go over there," he replied, straightening his shoulders and glancing at them. The women had gone back into conversation.

"If I see blood I'll call the secret service," offered Donna with a smile.

"Thanks. I just want a simple funeral, Donna. I trust you to look after the details," he replied.

"It'll be fine," she grinned.

"Easy for you to say," he tossed back as he headed for the women.

"Maybe something good can come of this," CJ said to no one in particular.

~*~

"Madeleine," Josh stated as he slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I didn't think you'd be here tonight."

"And pass up the chance to see you?" she joked.

"I would have dropped by to pay a visit," Josh defended, his arm still around her waist.

"You would not have," she replied with an air of certainty.

"Well I would have meant to," he shrugged with a smile. He turned to Amy, "having a good time?"

"Yes thank you," she replied noncommittally.

"So where is Nathan?" Josh questioned, looking around the room to the various groups who were huddled together discussing everything from policies to the World Series.

"Home with the baby," she replied with a happy smile.

Josh laughed. "That is a concept that I just can't get my head around yet. You... Mandy, one of the most focused women in politics and you're a happy homemaker now."

"That's an extremely condescending thing to say," stated Amy, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry Amy, I take anything Joshua says with a grain of salt. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I'd have his balls on a platter for that comment. But would you believe it's probably one of the nicer compliments the man has ever paid me?"

"Hey that's not fair. I remember paying you many compliments," defended Josh.

"I'm sure you did, but that was rather nice," she grinned.

"I'm just going to get myself another drink," stated Amy. "Excuse me Josh, Maddie... ah Mandy... I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure," replied Mandy.

"Maddie?" quizzed Josh as an eyebrow ventured upward.

"I don't use Mandy much anymore. Hardly ever actually," she replied.

"Ah Madeleine Sanderson has a clean slate," he chuckled. "So, tell me, I'm guessing my name came up whilst you've been talking to my girlfriend?"

"You still have an ego the size of Montana, but I haven't been talking to..." she stopped as she noticed his gaze follow Amy across the room. "Ohhh no."

"What?"

"Amy Gardiner is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and my sources tell me you've been chatting to her for a little while. So..."

"Oh... oh Josh... I'm..." Mandy started to chuckle. "Oh dear... are you still as good as you used to be at groveling?"

"Oh jeez Madeleine... what horror story did you tell her from our past?" Josh complained.

"Well in all fairness, not once did she mention you and her were... and when I said you'd mentioned you think you might have found someone... and then I saw you and Donna together... well, I sort of implied you and Donna..."

"You implied... you implied that..."

"Well actually I stated you'd obviously woken up to yourself and you and Donna were finally together and it was more than obvious you were madly in love with Donna Moss."

"Oh."

"And you obviously never mentioned our history because she didn't seem to know you and I had ever been together until I pointed out I was sleeping with you for a couple of years," she continued.

"Well I have, but remember you've decided to reinvent yourself. I used to date a woman named Mandy Hampton, not Maddie Sanderson."

"And you realize you gave me a hug and not her when you walked over here?" smirked Mandy.

"You and I are old friends and I thought you and her had been talking about me... I'm an affectionate guy," Josh shrugged, as he looked around for Amy but couldn't spot her in the crowd. "And things haven't been going too well with Amy lately."

"Oh?" she queried, deciding that it was best not to mention the job discussion in Boston.

"Well, to be honest I don't know if things were ever much good," he said as he dropped his arm from around her waist and nodded towards a table where their were a few empty seats.

"Josh, if it isn't working..." Mandy began as she followed him to the table and sat down, "then why continue to dig the hole any deeper? You know it just makes it harder to climb out."

"Yeah I know... but she said... you she once told me that 'guys like me' needed to be hit over the head," Josh stated leaning back in his chair and stretching out.

"Funny you should say that... we discussed you in regards to that very subject," replied Mandy leaning forward with her chin resting on her hands, elbows on the table, "But I said it was obvious that Donna had been doing the hitting."

Josh gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"What?" Mandy questioned.

"I was just thinking that if this was happening to Sam I'd think it was funny," replied Josh.

"You've got to admit, it's a little funny," replied Mandy. "Look, I'm sorry Josh. You never told me who it was and seeing you and Donna together tonight I just assumed it was she. I still don't get why you and Donna haven't..."

"Come on Mandy, I've told you before, don't go there," Josh cut her off.

"No Josh. Why? You've admitted to me that your relationship with Amy is going nowhere, and you are in love with Donna whether you verbally acknowledge it or not. Nathan and I are proof that these things can work," she lectured.

"You and Nathan don't work in the White House," Josh replied simply.

"Josh, don't hide behind the job. No one is really going to care. The people who matter already know how you feel about Donna. The others just don't matter. You looked happy with Donna, you look positively miserable talking about Amy."

"But I'm with Amy," he replied quietly.

"Really Josh, for how much longer?" she asked.

"Probably not much," he answered honestly. "I just... I hate to fail at anything Mandy, you know that."

"Josh relationships aren't about a passing or failing grade. They either work or they don't. Did you feel like you'd failed when we broke up?" she questioned.

"No, I felt relief we didn't have to fight anymore about who drank the last of the juice and put the empty carton back in the refrigerator," he grinned.

"Well, there you go," she chuckled.

"I think Amy and I are about to break up," he added seriously.

"Yeah... I think you are about to as well," she nodded. "You should go and find her. Talk to her."

"Don't delay the inevitable?" he pondered as he stood.

"Something like that. Say, you've still got our address? Call by tomorrow before you head back to DC. Come and meet my son," she smiled proudly.

"You know, I think I'll do that," Josh replied, leaning forward and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Nathan won't mind your old boyfriend dropping by?"

"No... he'll probably see it as a perfect opportunity to discuss our latest initiatives 'one on one' with White House Deputy Chief of Staff," she laughed. "If you can, come for lunch."

"I'd like that Madeleine, thanks. You know this is much better than when we were together," he smiled.

"I know... hey bring Donna with you. If Nathan wants to talk politics, you should have your assistant close at hand," she grinned.

"You're incorrigible, you know that Mandy?"

"I know... look what being happy does to me," she replied with a faux sigh. "Go find Amy and break up with her."

"Ah there's the pit bull I remember," he laughed. "Wish me luck."

"You think you need luck to break up with your girlfriend?" she asked with a snort.

"Probably not. I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Probably not. I'm heading off soon. Home to my family," she replied.

"Okay... then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck," she offered as he began to walk away.

He turned and looked at her as he walked backward. "Thought you said I didn't need it?"

"Good luck for the talk with Donna *after* the talk with Amy," she grinned.

Josh smiled and turned without further discussion.

*

The end.


End file.
